


I Like to Twerk It, Twerk It

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That is not dancing, Newton. I have no idea what you’re doing, but you look like you have live eels in your pants.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like to Twerk It, Twerk It

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by [this _Pacific Rim_ 'mad lib' sheet](http://travisbeacham.tumblr.com/post/61631833429), which was created by [so-i-did-this-thing](http://so-i-did-this-thing.tumblr.com/).  
> 

Title: I Like to Twerk It, Twerk It  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Tendo Choi  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: “I have no idea what you’re doing, but you look like you have live eels in your pants.”

Newt’s music was blaring loudly as Hermann walked into the lab. He found Newt doing some sort of wriggle on the far side of the room. He tilted his head, trying to determine what the other man was doing and if he needed to call for a medical team. “Newton, did you spill something toxic on yourself again?”

“I’m dancing, Hermann. That’s something people do to music.”

Much to Hermann’s annoyance, Newt turned the volume up and then wriggled even faster than before. He apparently moved to the beat of his own drummer as his actions didn’t even come close to matching the rhythm of the music.

Hermann rubbed at the throbbing vein in his temple before storming across the lab. He turned the sound back down to a reasonable level. “That is not dancing, Newton. I have no idea what you’re doing, but you look like you have live eels in your pants.”

“It’s called twerking.” Newt stood up, swiping at the sweat running down his forehead. “You stand like this, stick your butt out, and then you wriggle.”

“I know what twerking is. I do pay attention to trends, even if I don’t participate in them.” Hermann watched Newt for a moment before moving to the center of the lab. “You’re supposed to do it like this.” He took a deep breath, let his body relax, and slowly began to shift his weight on his feet until he matched the beat of the drums. Then he really started to move. His leg was going to give him hell for it later, but it was worth the look of astonishment on Newt’s face.

“Wow, you’re really good at this!” Newt joined Hermann and attempted to match his movements. While he didn’t quite pull it off, it was still better than his previous attempts.

They continued to twerk to the song until a noise in the doorway made them both turn around. Tendo was standing just inside of the door with an odd expression on his face. His mouth opened and shut a few times, but no sound came out. The empty coffee mugs in his hands clattered together as he stared. “I was going to ask you guys if you wanted to grab some lunch, but you look like you’re… busy. Never mind.” Tendo turned on his heel and fled the room.

“Shall we continue, Newton?”

“After you, Hermann.”


End file.
